pendant ce temps, sous l'eau
by ylg
Summary: à votre avis, à quoi pouvaient bien penser les Mariners, en attendant que l'eau monte sur Terre et engloutisse tout ? ::'ttention, limite crack !::


**Titre : **pendant ce temps, sous l'eau…  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** Saint Seiya  
**Personnages : **des Mariners de Poséidon. Avec sans doute un ou deux Généraux, mais je n'ai pas décidé desquels exactement…  
**Rating : **PG / K+  
**Disclaimer : **maître Kurumada, et un poil de la Bible qu'il a mis lui-même dans son œuvre.

fic écrite pour 6variations, thème : "dehors, il pleut"  
(je termine ma série par une fic débile : je devrais avoir honte…et ben en fait _presque_ pas XD )

oOo

Il pleut, il mouille…

« Je n'aurais jamais dû accepter de rejoindre Poséidon. Il fait épouvantablement humide, dans ce temple…  
- Sous la mer, est- ce si étonnant ?  
- Je n'en sais rien, l'isolation entre l'océan et cette grotte aurait pu être mieux faite ; nous ne sommes pas _encore_ des poissons, que je sache ?  
- Et dans deux minutes tu vas te plaindre qu'avec l'humidité, tu frises ? femmelette, va…  
- Non mais ? Toi- même !  
- Ah, ne commencez pas, vous deux ! »

Silence. Deux généraux se regardent en chiens de faïence.

« Et on va rester combien de temps dans ce trou ?  
- Quarante jours et quarante nuits puis cent- cinquante jours encore, cent- quatre- vingt- dix jours, un peu plus de six mois ?  
- C'est looong !  
- Mais ne pourra- t- on pas sortir au bout des quarante jours de pluie, dès que toute la terre sera inondée ? ça serait un comble, tout de même !  
- Mais enfin, vous croyez _vraiment_ que quarante jours de pluie suffiront à inonder la terre ? vous êtes ridicules ! les réserves d'eau sur Terre ne sont pas inépuisables, bientôt le cycle sera bouclé et le niveau de la mer ne montera plus d'un pouce.  
- Mais les pouvoirs de Poséidon peuvent créer des miracles !  
- Jusqu'à fabriquer de l'eau à partir de _rien_ ? laisse- moi rire ! il y a des limites à tout, même pour les Dieux.  
- Là, c'est toi qui es ridicule. Evidemment, que la pluie ne suffira pas.  
- Et alors quoi ? il va agrandir son Sanctuaire pour faire une plus grosse bulle d'air sous la Méditerranée et pousser l'eau au- dessus plus haut ?  
- Impossible, il faudrait créer de nouveaux piliers. Tu te sens de bâtir une colonne sacrée, toi ? comme ça ?  
- Ben… non… mais lui ?  
- Pas possible voyons : il y a un pilier par océan existant. Et c'est tout.  
- Bah, si l'eau monte et engloutit les continents, ça pourra très bien faire une nouvelle mer, où est le problème ?  
- Mais regarde la disposition du Sanctuaire sous- marin : où veux- tu mettre un nouveau pilier, hein ?  
- Bah, on _aurait pu_…  
- He non.  
- Mais alors comment ?  
- Alors comment quoi ?  
- Comment il va faire pour engloutir la Terre entière, si la pluie ne suffit pas ?  
- Mais enfin, les pouvoirs de notre Seigneur ne se limitent pas _seulement_ à la pluie qui tombe, que croyez- vous, bande d'ignares ? Poséidon est le Dieu de la Mer, d'accord, mais il commande aussi aux tremblements de terre.  
- Euh… et alors ?  
- Que tu es bête : il n'y a pas assez d'eau sur Terre pour couvrir entièrement le globe tel qu'il est aujourd'hui…  
- Ben oui ?  
- …à moins de faire fondre les calottes polaires…  
- …mais cela, les humains s'en chargent déjà eux- mêmes et nous voulons les en empêcher…  
- …cependant, les pluies torrentielles interminables ravinent les terres, provoquent des glissements de terrain qui emportent tout sur leur passage, et puis les séismes entraînent aussi des raz- de- marée.  
- Lesquels, avec somme toute relativement peu d'eau, peuvent créer de _gros_ dégâts pour peu qu'on modèle une grosse vague bien haute et capable de s'abattre loin…  
- …ce qui est un jeu d'enfant pour Poséidon !  
- Ah, oui… je vois !  
- Magnifique.  
- Oui, vous voyez, les histoires de quarante jours, c'est juste pour faire bien dans les textes. Le chiffre n'a pas de valeur en lui- même. C'est juste histoire d'avoir un délai qui tombe rond et fasse classe. »

Les Mariners se turent un instant, appréciant les explications et admirant les prouesses de leur Dieu.  
Puis…

« Mais, et nous alors, pendant qu'il pleut sur Terre, on fait quoi ?  
- On se contente d'attendre sans rien faire ?  
- Maiiis ! j'm'ennuie, moi ! »

oOo

question comme ça : s'il fallait mettre des noms aux personnages, vous choisiriez qui parmi les Généraux (ou les Mariners anonymes) ?


End file.
